elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hircine's Ring (Skyrim)
Hircine's Ring is a powerful ring that grants you the unlimited werewolf transformation, assuming that the player is already a werewolf. Cursed Ring of Hircine The Cursed Ring of Hircine is obtained in the quest Ill Met by Moonlight from a prisoner called Sinding, who is locked up in the jail cell in the prison in Falkreath. Sinding is imprisoned because he killed a little girl at the lumber mill. He was however not himself, but a werewolf. He obtained the ring because he heard it would help him control his transformations, but Hircine, angered by Sinding stealing the ring, curses it to do the opposite effect, and apparently at the most inoppurtune moments. The player is given the option to take over the Ring of Hircine and be cursed. Effect of the Curse The ring cannot be taken off and the wearer of the ring will have a 10% chance to turn into a werewolf while outside a dungeon or city (however, after transforming into a werewolf manually or via the ring, it will unequip the ring). This ring does not bestow the power of transformation at will. The werewolf (beast) form (See; Beast Form) is obtained only through The Companions questline located in Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. "Uncursed" Ring of Hircine It is given by Hircine, who removes the curse from the ring, after helping Sinding at the end of the quest Ill Met by Moonlight. Choosing to help Sinding allows the Dragonborn to receive the ring once they leave the cave, but if Sinding is killed and skinned, Savior's Hide is received instead. Alternatively, both the ring and hide can be obtained by helping Sinding kill the hunters, leaving the grotto to receive the ring, then going back inside the grotto, killing Sinding, skinning him and receiving the Savior's Hide. Effect of the Ring Equipping this ring grants provides additional transformations for Werewolves. How to use Equipping the Ring of Hircine will cause a power of the same name appear in the Powers section of the Magic tab. It is activated in the same way as all other powers. If you have already obtained and cured lycanthropy through the Companions, the normal ring has no effect. A recent effect of patches 1.3 and 1.4 allow the ring to be used even after being cured. Trivia * When in Beast Form from the Ring of Hircine, you still can use sprint, roar, feed, and the finishing animations, which still count up on your "Mauls" under General Stats. It also counts as a Werewolf Transformation and will be counted as such. However, Days as a Werewolf should not be affected. * You will still not be able to open Character Menu, Map, or anything else besides Wait and the Save Menu. *If you wish to still use the benefits of lycanthropy though also wish to be a vampire use this technique. First, get to the point in the Companion's campaign where you can cleanse yourself of your werewolf powers with the ring in tow. While wearing the ring, cure your lycanthropy. While fighting your wolf spirit use Beast Form. Kill the spirit and then re-equip the ring. Use the ring and before you run out of time exit the area.You now can use the power of the ring even when it is not equipped. You now can catch diseases, so be wary. Bugs * If you complete the "Ill Met by Moonlight" quest and receive the uncursed ring before you have become a werewolf through the Companions questline this ring may not work when you do become one. *It is possible to take off the cursed ring without transforming by giving it to your follower to hold, they will then have it equipped (unknown if the curse affects them). *By giving the cursed ring to your follower or storing it in a chest (don't use dead bodies as they will disappear after talking to Hircine), you can go out and get the Uncursed Ring from Hircine without losing the cursed one. Afterwards you will be able to equip and unequip the cursed ring normally. *When transforming with the Ring of Hircine enchantments on the weapon that you were equipping when in normal form will be on the werewolf claws. *You can kill and skin Sinding is his jail cell before he escapes but Hircine will not talk to you when you slay the great beast. * Sinding will sometimes reappear in his jail cell if you choose to get the Ring of Hircine. You can there kill and skin him, allowing you to have both the ring and the Saviors Hide. *Also for the ps3 if you go back after getting the ring and skin him ,you will get the ring and the hide! *Xbox 360: I have seen this once but if you do the glitch where you get savior's hide and the Uncursed ring of Hircine, you may see sinding in beast form wandering the road, i only seen this once needs confirmation. *Xbox 360: Once completed the quest by helping Sinding and reciving the ring of Hircine. Sinding will walk all the way back to Falkreath and gets back in his jail cell. If you try to talk to him all he says is "Never thought i'd see you again." Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Rings Category:Items Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Quest Items Category:Apparel